legend_of_the_aedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen Nicole Shadowstorm Elven Angel Kind
Kristen, the heir to the Angel and Elven thrones. History: When Kristen was born, her parents--the king and queen-- were nervous about bringing her into a war torn kingdom, and nervous about how Kristen's older brother, Chris, would take to a younger sibling, him being an only child until then, and at 13 years of age. However, Chris was very kind and gentle with Kristen, as well as protective of her. Growing up, Chris and Kristen were very close. One night, a murder attempt on the royal family was made by three of Gnorlan's demon soldiers. Despite their efforts against the demons, Kristen was kidnapped and taken from her family. Being so young, age 5, Kristen's mind was easily manipulated. One of the demons, disguised as a lone homeless mother, brought Kristen to an adoption agency, quickly leaving. Kristen's elven ears not yet showing their points made it very easy for Kristen to blend in among the humans. Foster home after foster home Kristen never seemed to be wanted, there was always something unique about her that each family did not like, at times mostly being she was so quiet and didn't fit in among human children, and was always afraid of demons the humans believed didn't exist. Kristen eventually was adopted by a couple who had never had children. Unfortunately, the couple was killed in a car accident, leaving Kristen to the man appointed godfather. He never cared for her truly, only acted like he did to please his girlfriend, often not the same one. Kristen lived in the same town Ellen and her daughter, Sydney, lived in. As well as where Gnorlan often kept Mark. It wasn't until Gnorlan tried to kill her, aware his soldiers had disobeyed orders to kill her, that she discovered who she was and where she really belonged. Powers: Kristen is an Angel Elven Hybrid, meaning she has powers identical to both of her parents. Kristen can morph into any animal at will (most often preferring a red tailed hawk), control the weather and all weather elements (i.e.: Lightning, fire, rain, etc), using the elven tongue, she can bend natural (not morphed from another form) plants and manipulate them. Also being at least part elven, she can enter the garden of the elders found in the castle. She has also has heightened senses. Weapons/Equipment: Kristen has a healing bracelet, much like Sydney's soul charm, however it is not linked to Kristen's soul. The silver bracelet only possesses her healing ability until the link is severed. Family: Mother: Queen Silveria Evangeline Faelwen Shadowstorm, Angel Kind Father: King Christopher Shadowstorm"Angel Kind Husband: Gen. James Andore Carter Angel Kind Older Brother: Prince Christopher "Chris" James Shadowstorm Allies/Friends: Sydney Peters, Angel Blood Kind Marcus "Mark" Burtilina, Demon Dragonic kind Steve "Wächter" Jensen Dragon Kind Lieutenant James Carter, Angel Kind Captain (of the Guard) Leon Sanskri, Angel Ice Kind Private Calder James, Wood Elven Kind Facts: Nationality: American/Angel/Elven Age: 18 Born: 31 January 1999 Gender: Female 'Appearance: ' Height: 5'6" Hair: Sandy Blonde Eyes: Emerald Green Angel Kind: Weather Angel Elven Kind: Wood